


Three Isn’t Always Greater Than Two (but maybe this time it is)

by somedilemma



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Jealousy, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedilemma/pseuds/somedilemma
Summary: Tommy has no idea why his stomach tosses at the thought of Tubbo spending all of his time with this lanky Enderman hybrid who had been nothing but nice to him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Three Isn’t Always Greater Than Two (but maybe this time it is)

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for tommy's 3.14 stream and all previous ones

Tommy’s alive.

Tommy’s heart is beating and he’s breathing and he’s out of the void that is the afterlife.

And then he’s out of the prison cell.

And then he’s out of the prison.

And then he’s on the prime path, looking at the sun and the sky and flowers.

And then he sees Tubbo.

Who doesn’t believe he’s real.

And then he sees his hotel, and Sam Nook, and Jack Manifold.

The latter of which believes he should have stayed dead.

And then he looks at the new building beside the hotel — a McPuffy’s, if the poster inside is to be believed.

And then he goes home.

His house is covered in flowers. There are three statues that are clearly meant to be him — one stands atop his house, donning a blue hat, one sits on Ninja’s house, with a halo and angelic wings, and one... t-poses, for a lack of a better word.

He scowls at the reminders of his death.

And then he sees Connor.

Who believes he's a ghost and reacts a bit more violently than in his previous two encounters. Sure, it was a small swat on the arm that didn’t hurt much, but every tick of damage he takes reminds him of  _ Dream, beating him to death, fists pummelling him as he desperately tells the man that he’s on two hearts but he’s ignored, and Dream beats him to  _ death.

And then he sees Antfrost, who stares at him for a moment before walking away.

And then he talks to Ranboo.

Ranboo, who Tubbo stands behind.

Tommy likes Ranboo. He’s a pretty nice guy — he helped a lot with his exile when no one else would, and he defended him when Tubbo called him selfish.

Tommy has no idea why his stomach tosses at the thought of Tubbo spending all of his time with this lanky Enderman hybrid who had been nothing but nice to him.

Tommy has no idea why he feels bad when Ranboo says “he’s one of my best friends.” He understands that, he really does — how could someone genuinely dislike Tubbo? — but he still gets the urge to shove his fist into Ranboo’s two-toned face.

He resists.

The next day, he visits Snowchester. He almost drowns on the way. The moment the oxygen leaves his lungs and he takes a tick of damage, he desperately claws at the glass and stone that encases him.

He contemplates going home for a split second, but he remembers what he’s there for. He’s on a mission to kill Dream.

He’s not going to give up on this; when has TommyInnit ever given up?

So he goes to Snowchester.

And is blown away by the sight of the massive mansion he sees.

So he enters.

And he doesn’t answer Foolish’s ‘aren’t you dead?’, simply replying with a less than polite ‘get back to work, builder boy’, but it gets Foolish to stop ogling him like something that belonged in Eret’s museum, so he doesn’t care.

Tubbo says that it’s ‘our’ mansion, so Tommy incorrectly interprets him saying it was meant for the two of them. Tommy’s gaze darkens when he says it’s for Ranboo.

Tubbo says something about Michael and a marriage. When neither Tubbo nor Ranboo imply that it’s not a joke (which Tommy  _ knows _ it is, but he’ll go along with this long-lasting bit), Tommy asks Tubbo if Ranboo makes him happy.

Tubbo says yes.

Tommy doesn’t let his inner conflict show — he’s happy that Tubbo’s happy, but he’s not happy that Tubbo’s probably gotten a new best friend as they’ve drifted. He instead says that their marriage is fine.

(He still makes Tubbo turn away and threatens to cut off Ranboo’s legs.)

He explains his plan, eventually getting the other two to agree. (Though he still feels uneasy inviting Ranboo, he reasons that the more people, the better.)

They decide to make a watchtower to watch the prison. Tubbo and Ranboo aren’t taking it as seriously as he is, but Tommy knows he can trust the two of them, so he’ll take the help he can get.

They go to the Nether to get Warped logs, which is a bright red wood that Tommy thinks looks pretty cool.

Sometime between avoiding damage and dodging piglins and scowling at Ranboo but also laughing at his quips, Tommy’s traitorous mouth forms the words “do you like me less?”

He’s not joking. Tommy wants to hear the answer.

“Nope!” Tubbo says, not missing a beat.

A beat of silence. “Well, it feels like you do.”

“Well, that’s all in your head, then.”

The corners of Tommy’s mouth twitch up in relief. “ _ No. _ ” He says, saying it in a strange way to take away the air of seriousness.

“Maybe your superpower is imagination.” Tubbo says, at the same time Ranboo says “he just said no.”

“Maybe my superpower is  _ anxiety, _ ” Tommy says. He’s smiling, now, and feels much better. His quip makes the three of them laugh.

“That seems like it would be-” Ranboo starts, but is cut off by Tubbo.

“-good power, dude.”

“-that would be a  _ fantastic _ t-shirt.” Ranboo continues as if Tubbo hadn’t interrupted him.

They leave the Warped Forest with red logs (that they will soon find out make purple planks) and smiles on their faces.

Ranboo had said that Tubbo was one of his best friends.

Another is Tommy.

Tommy would say the same for him.

Tommy’s no longer afraid of Tubbo replacing him with Ranboo (though if asked, he would say ‘because no one could replace TommyInnit’). He’s glad he’s got two friends he could trust.

Because Ranboo had said Tubbo was one of his best friends. What he didn’t say was that another was Tommy.

What Tommy will never say is that Ranboo is one of his best friends, two.

Three best friends, Tommy will admit in this case, is better than just two.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading; i pulled this idea out of my ass during the middle of class, so i hope i dont look back on this in an hour and regret posting it.
> 
> *cough* i got other fics... meet me back at the start is pretty good (but only when i post it; 5 minutes later i think it's complete shit) (also only when i remember i actually posted it on ao3 and that every published chapter isnt its own fever dream)
> 
> if you found me from mmbats and are wondering why im not posting more but pulling these 900 word one-shots out of my ass, shhh.


End file.
